In-memory databases are database management systems in which data is primarily stored transiently; namely in main memory. In order to obtain optimum performance, as much data as possible must be kept in memory. However, with very large tables, it is not always possible to load the entire table into memory. Therefore, larger tables can be loaded into memory from persistence only partially, by loading and unloading parts of the table.